halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monitor
Monitor Numbers If the number of the Ark's monitor came just from a guess, then I would like to point out that 7 to the power of -1 is actually 1 over 7, and not zero. Mechanized Overlord The Purpose of Monitors Just some rampant speculation, someone tell me if its just crazy, but I noticed on the transcrips of The Oracle (Level) that 343 Guilty Spark said that the Gas Mine "predates Installation Alpha by several hundred years." and at the same time, said he designed its outbreak management systems. It has also been said (Though i forget where) that the unsucessful research on the Gas Mine led the Forerunners to construct the Halos. SO... That could mean that 343 Guilty Spark was created before Installation 04 was ever thought of. Fans have thought for a long time that the Monitors were created to service the Installations, but if the Monitors were made before the Halos were ever though of, then the original purpose of the Monitors was not to service the Halos, but to simply combat the flood. It might seem unimportant, but it raises the possibility that there were many monitors created, for every flood research facility the forerunners ever made, and that seven of them were eventually repurposed to "monitor" the installations. so, there is some reasoning why a Monitor for the Ark could appear. Another random thought: On Bungie's home page, the navigation bar on the bottom of both the Halo and Halo 2 sections contains a picture of a blue monitor (obviosuly 343 Guilty Spark) but the Halo 3 section has a grey monitor in that place. Is it possible that Bungie is considering a monitor for the arc? after all, they may very well not put another halo into the third game. The idea of fighting on a halo may be boring to them at this point. -ED 03:45, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :That could explain the great difference in the numbers of the Monitors, as well as the seven connection. If the number seven had some value in Forerunner culture, they could have chosen the Monitors for the Halos based on that. And I think there will be some fighting on or around Installation 05 because most of the characters were left there. I predict an Arbiter level based on securing the Brute-held cruiser 'Vadumee went after. However, I do agree with the idea of a Monitor at the Ark. --Dragonclaws 21:21, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ...and ramble on and on and on about the importance of the "Sacred Rings" with words I do not think he can even spell... -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi Names Has anyone noticed that the first names of all Monitors is a word expressing negative feelings after doing wrong (Guilty;Penitent)? :Yes. I guess the Forerunners were quite repentant. --Dragonclaws 09:12, 2 September 2006 (UTC) My friend thinks that the names of the monitors are all synonyms. Perhaps this is a good theory to note?--JohnSpartan117 03:23, 30 September 2006 (UTC) 16807? I think the grey monitor seen in the Halo 3 page may 16807, because the order seemed to lead to it. Any thoughts? [[User:Gonk123|'Gonk123']] (verobrain) 01:00, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :I reckon you're right, because if Halo 3 lets us play on another Halo (for whatever purpose) then we would presumably meet its Monitor. I agree that it could probably be the Monitor of Installation 06 (Halo 1 took place on Installation 04; Halo 2 took place on Installation 05; it seems logical that Halo 3 could take place on Installation 06). The games started on the fourth installation. What about the ones before those if it goes in that order?--prophit of war 23:04, 25 November 2006 (UTC) I just figured that out. NO NO! dont you get it! the master chief went to the ark!! mabye the white moniter is its own moniter! The evil O,malley 05:53, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Does anyone have a picture of this mysterious monitor, I can't seem to find it on Bungie's site. -- Avalon 05:02, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Trivia I added the fact that the monitor's eye is the marathon symbol to the trivia section - if I was wrong to do so, ''mea culpam.Andrew-147 17:13, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Combine all the Construct pages, or lengthen them Cause' their short and boring...-- Black Mercy 01:37, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to add any more details if you know them. -ED 22:04, 15 March 2007 (UTC) First of all it never said that the monitor possesed shields.The monitor just appears to be indestructible but this is only in the game and even the game is'nt always a good source for everthing and where did you find the picture of a grey monitor?Halo3 21:20, 3 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :Remove the part about the shield if it doesn't sound right. And about the Grey monitor, the page says right there, its on the navigation bar of the Halo 3 section on Bungie.net -ED 22:04, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I edited the article yesterday night.Halo3 20:06, 4 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 If I recall it is mentioned in Halo The Flood that when A.I age the develope a quirky attitude.This is basically what happens with 343 Guily Spark as we se he is pretty much an aged A.I resulting in him being very quirky in attitude.Now if I recall and if I'm not mistaken 2401 pentitent tangent did not posses the same quirky attitude.Keep in mind it is mentioned that aged A.I develope a quirky attitude after long periods of time.Now think about this,considering the fact that 343 guilty spark has a quirky attitude and that 2401 penitent tanget posseses little if any quirkeness at all,would it become safe to say that 2401 penitent tanget is younger that 343 guilty spark.Halo3 03:41, 10 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Idea for the names of the Monitors I looked up the meaning of Guilty Spark and Penitent Tangent. Literally if you put them in Lamen's terms it means this: Guilty Spark = guilty off-shoot; Penitent Tangent = innocent off-shoot. Coincidence? I think NOT!! (okay maybe coincidence) -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:25, 17 July 2007 (UTC) The Colors As of now we know of 2 moniters, 1 red 1 blue. But Halo is constantly using the number 7 and coincidently there are 7 colors in the rainbow. on this I think its safe to assume that the other moniters will be the various colors of the raindbow, and if there is a moniter of the Ark it could possibly be white. -Ergna 19:16, 13 September 2007 (UTC)- Unbiased Judge? Is this a made-up name or there are sources that confirm it? --Felix-157 19:30, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Same here. I want to know if this is fanmade or an actual name. And if it is the Monitor's actual name, well, there goes 49 Anomalous Matrix (my name for it). Sephirose Or 49 Redeemed Vector -Felix-157 00:56, 21 October 2007 (UTC) The Rainbow Theory is Shot Notice anything interesting with 343 Guilty Spark after WARNING he turns red, goes psycho, and kills Johnson? Looks a lot like 2401 Penitent Tangent to me...which gives way to several possibilities: Did PT go rampant in the past? Did he, too, try to protect his ring from being destroyed in a similar fashion? Maybe Installation 05 was destroyed too, and a replacement was constructed, and a similar thing happened in the past that happened in Halo 3, and PT went nuts and killed the reclaimer sent to light the ring prematurely! That MUST be it. I am a genius. And yet a few naysayers have pointed out to me that GS goes red for a split-second when he fires his deathray-type beam, so maybe these musings are all for naught. But then again, that could mean that PT could have been stuck in "attack mode" when captured by Gravemind. What do you think? -Metaridley Offensive I thought the Monitors could attack, so why don't 343 Guilty Spark attack Tartarus when he was held by the Brutes? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:42, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Monitor Names The DVD commentary on Halo 2 from the Legendary Edition of Halo 3 reveals the names of two monitors. 7 Broken Ipod is presumably the monitor of Installation 2. 49 Fucking Lightbulb is probably the monitor of Installation 3. :Dude, thats not appropriate. -- AJ 16:12, 12 November 2007 (UTC)